


A Change In Fates

by Iyrilith



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-11-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iyrilith/pseuds/Iyrilith
Summary: What if, instead of Cassandra being the orphan adopted by the Guard Captain, it's Eugene? How does the world change?A retelling of Tangled Adventure, from the perspective of the gang as Rapunzel struggles with feelings, isolation, and friendship, and Cassandra struggles with.. Well, everything,
Relationships: Cassandra/Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Varian
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	A Change In Fates

A Change in Fates – Chapter One

“Will you still love me, when I’m no longer beautiful?”

Cassandra had always been a brash person, always quick to act, and devoid of many worldly possessions. She carried little with her as she moved from town to town, kingdom to kingdom, wandering aimlessly in her want to be free. In her need to be free. 

But something she always kept close, hidden away in a small pocket in her coat, was a small, old and word drawing. It was a portrait of a girl, not much older than herself, and her face was set into a kind smile. Her sister. It was the only memory of a place Cassandra had left long behind, in a bid to be free, and make a life for herself. But that thought did little to soothe the pain of leaving her, and so she kept the drawing, the only memory of a long-gone place she wanted to forget.

It was this brash nature, this longing for adventure and danger, which had gotten her into a mess, one too close to the place she had left behind. The woman, a thief by any other name, had been wandering the Kingdom of Corona, a place she had left behind almost ten years ago now. She had never come here since, and though she had never wanted to, a job had forced her to sail here, where she not only confronted her past, but her own nature. It was that nature that had gotten her, alone of course, into a confrontation with an irritating, brown haired man. One that had surprisingly beaten her back, cornered her, and declared her arrested, by the Kingdom of Corona.

Great. Soon enough, Cassandra was hauled away, stripped of most of her belongings, and soon to be tossed into a jail cell. At least she still had her secret possession, the drawing of her sister. Not that Amelia would be pleased at all, Cassandra scoffed. She could imagine the frown.

\-----------------

“Wait! You’re- You’re Rapunzel! The Lost Princess!”

Rapunzel had never imagined a sentence could change her life so much. The past few days had been a whirlwind of action, taking her from the safety of her tower, and into a Kingdom she had never known. And now, with the adrenaline and wonder wearing off, Rapunzel was settling into her fate. 

Her whirlwind adventure with Eugene had changed it all. Eugene. The man was still much of a mystery to Rapunzel, despite the questions she had tossed at him often, and she found she liked his company, in a weird sort of way. Was it weird to like someone, but not like-like them? Rapunzel didn’t really know. But what she did know, was that she was around him a lot, even if he was a lot of a stranger. After all, apparently he was charged with her protection, according to her father, another almost-stranger in Rapunzel’s life that was suddenly given importance in a new light. But her protection, at the moment, almost seemed just like Gothel’s. ‘Stay in the castle, Rapunzel’, ‘Don’t go running off, Rapunzel.’ Phrases like these had quickly worn on her, and the bouncy blonde longed to run, to find something new, another adventure in this new, wild world, and to stay out of another tower, after finally being free.

But it seemed likely she wouldn’t. After all, today was her last day of even wandering the castle freely, it seemed. Tomorrow she would finally have to choose a lady-in-waiting, and from there her life, and training, as a Princess would start. A Princess. The Princess of Corona. The title made her heart hammer in her chest, and butterflies flutter in her stomach, but she still wasn’t sure whether for fear or joy. She did know she didn’t like any of the ‘selections’ that she had to choose from. They were all either noble girls, or servants, and the former seemed too pushy, and the latter too soft. What Rapunzel wanted was a friend, not a guide or a servant, but a friend. She hadn’t had one in so long, if ever, and none of these women seemed like a friend.

She was afraid, in truth. Tomorrow, she would start her new life, and with only a single friend to call her own. It just felt like another tower, maybe with parents that cared more and someone to see every once in a while. Another tower wasn’t what she wanted, not now and not ever.

She had spoken to Eugene, pleaded and begged, as if there was something he could do to help her, being the guard captain’s own son, and the logical next in line for the position. But there wasn’t. Her lady-in-waiting wasn’t really a matter of security, but royalty, and plead as she might, she was stuck with these options, unless she could find another.

That got her thinking. There was always a solution to every problem, Rapunzel knew that. She just had to find hers, and she would. Finally free for a while, wandering the castle yet again, she began to think on that, letting her bare feet take her where they would as the mused quietly in her head. She didn’t know anyone, but surely if she was to make friends with someone, maybe one of the nicer servant girls, no one could possibly say no to her request. 

With that in mind, she decided to go towards the servant’s quarters, in an attempt to make a new friend. That’s what she would do, and was how she would solve her problem. Of course, she didn’t know the castle that well, and soon enough she found herself almost running into Eugene as he turned a corner. He wasn’t alone, the blonde Princess quickly noticed. There were three guards behind him, escorting a black-haired girl, who looked not a few years older than herself.

Who was this? That was the question on Rapunzel’s mind, as they began to pass, Eugene’s greeting falling on deaf ears as, for a split second, their eyes locked, and her heart began to hammer in her chest. Yes! This was the person, Rapunzel knew it in an instant! This was going to be her new friend, and the person she offered when she went to her parents. She was almost so delighted with her new plan, as the guards and the stranger continued, that she almost didn’t hear Eugene’s next words, which quickly deflated her.

“A nasty piece of work, huh?” He spoke, watching the group leave. “She’s a master thief, goes by Moonglow! Apparently, she has bounties all over the world, and I caught her!” He sounded proud, Rapunzel noted, as he spoke, and she felt herself deflate more, the more he said. “She’s going to be there for a while, I can bet you that. Anyway, what are you doing here Rapunzel? Wandering again?” Came the question, which she answered with a nod, and a chirpy reply. “Yep. Just getting some fresh air!” She hoped he couldn’t pick up on the slight sadness in her voice and her look, but one look at him thankfully proved her right.

He was too happy with himself to see it. “Remember Rapunzel, don’t leave the castle, okay? Your parents would kill me if you got lost again!” He joked, but she didn’t laugh, only smiled. “Anyway, I need to get moving! Stay safe, remember!” He spoke, before dashing off. Now she could plan.

Following behind where the guards had gone, she quickly came into a small room, with one door in and one out, the guards leaving right before she entered. Inside, one man sat at a desk, writing in some book or other. “Princess!” He exclaimed, as he looked up and saw her. “Hi-“ What was she going to say? She thought for a few moments, in which he seemed puzzled, before she finally got it. Eugene! She could say she was doing something for him! “I’m here to talk to someone, for Eugene?” She spoke, to which he seemed to relax. “Go right in!” He ushered.

Now, she was in a small hallway, lined with cell doors on either side. Only one seemed occupied, shown by a lit lantern shining light faintly out of the doorway. This, she approached, until she was finally face to face with the girl once again. She was scowling. “What do you want?” The thief spoke first, to which Rapunzel considered. What did she want? There was no way that her parents, or Eugene and his father, would let her have such a woman anywhere near her. Not without a loooot of convincing, and for now, she didn’t know how she would do such a thing.

So for now, she answered truthfully. “I think... I think I just want a friend.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> Welcome to my first fic!
> 
> I hope it's good, and I hope people enjoy! Thanks for reading!


End file.
